Protection for Love
by XLilyChanX
Summary: Settings: AU - Modern - Akatsuki - Mafia. Kisame Hoshigaki x OC love story
1. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o1

❝_I never thought I would be the one running away…_❞

Tired fingers ran through pink bangs. The other hand clenched the wheel as the foot added more speed by stepping on the gas-pedal. They had been driving for hours now; what seemed to have been days. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere, her heart still hammered with at least a hundred miles per hour. The sign of border between Iwagakure and Sunagakure came in sight. Lazy brown eyes gazed at the tons of sand that suddenly appeared before the car. Suna's dessert… it was just as much of a wilderness as Iwa's rocky hills. You wouldn't be able to see what came around the next corner.

"You can wake up now, we have crossed the border" the owner of the brown irises said. A groan of disapproval from the passenger next to her made her smirk a bit.

"What time is it?" a deep masculine voice questioned tiredly.

"9:30pm" she said. Her eyelids were closing and opening very slowly, indicating her tiredness. A nod was all she got in response. She didn't need spoken words.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Suna"

"I thought you said Konoha?"

"The difference between Suna and Konoha is; Suna has no disclosure obligations on people who are not registered here" the female spoke, giving the man next to her a quick glance. A smirk crept upon his lips as he muttered 'smartass'. Looking out the window, said blunette male could see a city in the horizon. He assumed that must have been the capital. It wasn't there he had been the most, and judging from the younger female's concentration, something told him that she wasn't very familiar with this country either. Sounded like a good solution.

"Yah, Kisame" the female next to him began, letting small traces of her dialect slip in the process. Responding with a simple 'hm' he waited for her to go on.

"You hungry?" said blunette named Kisame turned his attention to the 9 years younger female on the drivers-seat. Now that she mentioned it, they hadn't had anything to eat since the early morning.

"Who's thinking with the stomach now, eh, Kini?", Kisame asked with a grin plastered on his face. The young woman rolled her eyes at her nickname. It was usually reserved for her brother to use. It made her heart hurt. He did not really have to rub salt in the open wounds of hers, but decides not to say anything about it. She doesn't want to hurt herself even further.

"Something along those lines" she chuckled and parked the white Evo outside a small twenty-four hours open market. They needed supplies, seeing they had been on the run all day and left with nothing but a few belongings and the money they had earned the last couple of months.

"You do know we still don't have a place to stay, right?" Kisame murmured in a deep masculine voice. Nodding her head, Kisha barely looked at him. Suna was a pretty big place; they would probably find some place to stay for the night.

"Make yourself useful" Kisha told him, shoving a few of the bags in his arms. Scoffing, Kisame carried the bags into the trunk before they left the place. Kisha admitted to herself Suna wasn't her favourite place with all the sand, but she didn't complain about the weather though. After driving another hour they reached a small village. You couldn't exactly call it village. It was more a small group of houses by the foot of a small cliff. The windows were pitch-black. Parking the car a few metres from there, the two of them made their way around. It seemed abandoned; creepy to say the least.

"Doesn't seem like there's anyone here" Kisame said as he glanced through a window. Looking at another, Kisha simply shrugged. Gripping the doorknob, surprise was written all over her face. The door wasn't even locked. There wasn't anyone there.

"I'll get the car" the red head stated, brushing her pink-dyed bangs out of her face. It seemed like they would have a place to stay for the night, Kisame figured. The home he entered was dusty, sand here and there, making a frown appear on his face. She had to be kidding him id she wanted to stay there. But on the other hand, they didn't have other options for now. Pulling his lighter out of his pocket he lit a lantern, finding a small fireplace in something that must have been the living room. That would provide them some warm.

❝_now I know how it is to be a hunted deer…_❞


	2. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o2

❝..._I'm not sure what actually happened…_❞

* * *

_"I can't believe you, Kisha!"_

_"I did what I had to!"_

_"Not if you hadn't joined in the first place!" angry voices beamed in the room from the even siblings. Insults and cuss words were thrown left and right. _

_"Why did you even do it, huh? Because you were bored with everything? Because of Jiro? And look what happened! Now you're just as much of a criminal as __**they**__ are!" the youngest sibling yelled at his sister. _

_"It's none of your fucking business! Grow the hell up, Taisuke! Get a life without I have to be all around you!" Kisha yelled evenly loud back. If anyone entered the scene they would sure die._

_"Get a life? I think I have more life than you! You changed, a lot since you got to know that gun-sick motherfucker! Whole Iwa and Amega is looking for you! What did you exactly do huh? Who's dead, how many? Tell me, just tell me everything you haven't told me! You bloody hell of a liar! I wish Mori made you completely silent that day!"_

**_SMACK_**

_Never had she imagined she would hear those words come from her second half - her beloved sibling, her soul-mate; her everything. _

* * *

"Hey, wake up" Kisame shook her shoulder in a light manner. Realizing that wasn't enough he shook her more. Brown-greenish eyes flung open and blinked a couple of times, adjusting the light.

"What's wrong?" Kisha asked rubbing her eye with her free hand after realizing everything was just a dream; a very uncomfortable, real-like dream.

"You stirred a little too much in your sleep" the blunette male said, leaning back against the wall he sat against. Exhaling, Kisha let her head bump lightly against the stony wall behind her. She must have fallen asleep all of a sudden. She was so tired, her body was numb as well. All she wanted to was to be somewhere else, somewhere safe. Her forest-floor-coloured optics landed on the dark eyed man. He was tired as well.

"If you want to sleep, just do so" she told him in a kind tone, a small tired smile crossed her lips. She highly doubted anyone would be coming to look for them at this time of the night in the middle of Suna's desert.

Kisame was used to not to get a lot of sleep. It was a deep-rooted habit of his. However, his body told him to drift off, but he refused to. He gazed over the red head who wrapped the thin blanket closer around herself in order to obtain more warmth. He would never get to understand that girl. In the middle of the heated climate she would be cold? Still, the nights were cooler, he would give her that, but it wasn't freezing, just a little cold; a few degrees below the daily temperature.

"Was the soup warm enough?" Kisha broke the silence, referring to the empty cup-soup in his hands. Looking down at the object in his hands he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you worry about getting some sleep instead of the food?" he asked her in return with a deep chuckle. Scowling at him, Kisha rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get smart with me mister"

"Oh that so? What you gonna do? Stab me in my sleep?" he mocked, a grin became present on his features.

"I could just leave you here you know" the red-head snapped, straightening herself.

"Really? You won't stand a chance out there without me" Kisame told her in a tone of as a matter of a fact. The urge to punch the blunette in the face, was getting bigger and bigger. He just loved to make it sound like she was some fragile little object; a kid who needed a babysitter to be around her all the time. True was the fact she was younger than him by 9 years, but that certainly didn't mean she wasn't able to take care of herself. Kisha wasn't afraid to be on her own. She did not mind Kisame to be around her, but he managed to piss her off greatly whenever he seemed to get the chance to do so. Cursing him under her breath she breathed out 'motherfucker'.

Clutching the blanket around her, she rested her arms over her knees, allowing her head to drop onto them. It was a fact she was a human, she had feelings, although she didn't let them show that often, she still had them nonetheless – she just didn't like to show it openly when she cared. But she did care. They had been on the road all day; almost two from since the Amegan police had lead an action towards the Akatsuki's Headquarter. They all had to make a run for it not to get caught although they were told to stay in touch. Kisha had no idea if someone was caught or not. If anyone was it would turn out nasty.

It all just came crashing down. The so-called poor family she had been accepted into 6 years before had become her home when her parents turned their back to her. No one could blame them. Their only daughter joined forces with the most rumoured organization ever was the greatest disappointment. No one took it nice when they finally found out recently. Never had the red-head felt so left and alone. The first words the gun-fighter across her ever spoke about her came back to her. '_Emotional and psychical weak lassie shouldn't be in a place like this'_. A frown appeared on her face by the thought. She remembered how they fought for ages because of his statement. She declared herself to be a human, he declared her weak.

❝..._everything happened so sudden…_❞


	3. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o3

❝_... I guess being left with you is better than being left with the silence..._❞

It was a bit past 10am when Kisha looked at the display on her phone. Pushing the warm blanket off her body she glanced at her companion who slept soundless in the very same position as he sat in the moments before she drifted off to sleep. She decided she would let him sleep a little longer, pondering with her own thread last night about leaving. That would indeed be an amusing thought, but probably not in reality.

Stretching out, Kisha pushed herself onto her feet and looked around. The place was really dead after all. At first she had been convinced it was just the time of the night they arrived at, that made it seem left; but now that it was day their assumptions were right enough. Scanning the area, all her eye caught sand, sand and a lot more sand. The sun made the surroundings seem even hotter.

Pitch black eyes cracked open and a frown appeared on his features, once he realized the red head wasn't there. The place was awfully quiet. Getting up he found the latter outside the building they spent the night in, her back was facing him. At least she was still there. Walking up to her, Kisame yawned out.

"It's good to know you're awake" the red head said in sarcastically manner. The blunette merely let out a 'tch' before rolling his eyes. Standing next to her, Kisame scanned the profile of her face from the corner of his eye.

"What's the serious face?" he questioned with a light raised eyebrow. A smile tugged on Kisha's lips as she listened to his words; shook her head. He took her silence for an answer of nothing. However, something tells him there is something up when she is looking serious like that, but he decided not to ask.

"If you're ready, then we are moving on" Kisha broke the silence between the two of them before she walked back to the rocky house. Kisame glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Where? It's better to stay here out of sight and wait for Leader's orders" he stated, walking to the entrance to the house, watching her pack their things together. Packing everything together in the bag from where they came, Kisha looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Look, it's fine if _you_ want to stay here; I am not! Who says the police didn't catch him? You can wait forever then. We don't know what happened, well I don't, and right now, I don't care either. If you want to be dependent on Pein's move, you're free to stay" Kisha retorted, sucking in a deep breath to hold her temper. She was not going to wait for Pein's contact. If he was caught, then what? Then they could stay there forever.

"Have you never thought about moving on with your life?" her voice softened somewhat with her last question as she looked at him; her lips pressed together. The skilled gun-fighter stared silently at her as she shook her head, not bothering to wait for his reply. He could stay there if he wanted to, she could move on with whatever she wanted, but there was something inside him that told him to follow. Casting a quick look around, he spun about and leaned over the car-top.

"What is it now?" the red-head snapped, tightening the grip on her car keys.

"I have a question" Kisame began with a sheepish grin appeared on his rough features. "Where would you go to stay?" his tone was mocking and annoying.

"That'll be no problem! The markets always know what's free for rent and what is not!" she said and stepped into the car. With a roll of his eyes, the blunette copied her move. Apparently she had set her own agenda for the day. That could only go wrong. That chick had no idea what the hell she was doing. However, silence lingered between them as they drove into the capital. It wasn't a bit different from the place they had stayed for the night; apart from all the sand. Once in a while he would glance at her to see if her facial expression cracked or something.

The car got parked in a parking garage before they eventually got out. The air was hot. Damn Suna's hot temperature and all the sand! Kisame cursed under his breath, he could feel slight strands of sweat on his forehead already. Could she at least not have picked somewhere else? There must have been at least a hundred degrees in the sun. Wiping his forehead he pulled off his jacket, revealing his board arms visible through his white t-shirt. He was going to melt if the sun kept roasting from the sky.

❝_... because then I know I am not entirely alone_❞


	4. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o4

❝_... if you walk carefully, I will walk in your footsteps..._❞

He found himself stare at the red-head with pink dyed bangs a little too long. Her attention was buried in the newspaper in front of her. His hands clenched the mug in his hands as he tried to read her mind. She had been serious on the point of moving on, hadn't she? Her mind was set not to wait for Leader's orders. His brows furrowed with the thought of it. Kisha and Pein had never been another's best friends, but she always carried out the order nonetheless. He cleared his throat, wanting to grab her attention. A small _'mhm'_ was all he received as response.

"You're really serious about this, ain't you?" Kisame asked. Forest-floor coloured optics looked up from the newspaper and met his stony gaze. She blinked her eyelids and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

"I don't plan on spending my entire life running" Kisha said, leaning a bit over the table as she talked with her voice lowered. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention. They had attention enough two other places; they didn't need any in Suna as well.

Kisame pondered with her words as she turned her attention back to the newspaper. He didn't get why she was reading locals news for at a time like this. Shouldn't they… she be looking for a place to stay? He didn't get her; he simply didn't. Shaking the thoughts off his shoulders, he down his coffee. Suddenly the sound of a chair scrambling against the floor sounded, making him look up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with the rare monotone of his.

"There's an available apartment not far from here" Kisha said with a simple shrug before heading off, leaving Kisame on his own. _'No way in hell!'_ Shooting up from his own chair he went after the red-head. There was no way she was going off on her own. True was the fact that Kisame never trusted her.

* * *

_"I swear, I'll kill you, I promise you that!" a young girl yelled a top her lungs._

_"Save it for someone who cares! I was merely told to bring you here, nothing more, nothing less" the board male said as he put the red-head down on the couch. _

_"I've no fucking idea what the hell you want, but you better have a proper explanation for this!" the girl barked._

_"Kamizhuka Kisha, high school senior, material art champion and opposition leader in Iwagakure" a rusty voice broke in between the arguing two. Brownish optics flew to a man with spiky orange hair and piercings in almost all his face. A cool shiver ran down the girl known as Kisha's spin. Backing away a few meters, Kisame watched the scene from the other side of the room. Leader did not seem to be in mood for arguing. He looked utterly determined as he approached the girl. _

_"Who is asking?" Kisha's eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the man coming closer and closer, stopping barely two meters before her. _

_"I'm not asking, I'm stating your file" the man's deep voice spoke as he mentioned a few things from the open folder he held in his hand. The scowl on the only eighteen year old girl's face hardened. He talked about her activities like it was some kind of joke. _

_"I want you in" Kisame's head jerked towards his leader, who looked at the girl before him with a serious expression. However, his expression stoned as she began to laugh. What was he thinking? They never just accepted a new member. It took time for them to be spotted, and even if they were in position to become member, they wouldn't be accepted just like that. It took at least 2 or 3 years of loyalty. _

_"I don't think so" Kisha's voice became cold. The bluenette's head snapped to the ginger. Was she thinking this was some sick joke? No one got accepted into the Akatsuki just like that. And especially not a girl this young! What the hell was she thinking! What was Leader thinking! Questions raced in his mind. _

_"Excuse me, but why would you want such a weak scum in the Akatsuki?" Kisame butted in. Locking gaze with his leader he continued to speak. "A girl of her kind is weak. An emotional and physical weak lassie shouldn't be in a place like this". Flying to her two feet, the red haired senior flicked the blade in her pocket open before jabbing it into the wall beside his head._

_"I promise you this; even if I did join, I would find a way to get out of here soon. And when that happens, your head will be the first thing on my list" her voice was husky, dulled and low._

* * *

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck as he followed the red-head to an address.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This, my darling! Is a place where there lives a woman who rents out apartments" Kisha said as she knocked on the front door. After a couple of seconds the door cracked open, revealing an elderly woman who greeted them happily. She listened patiently as the younger female explained they were needed a place to live because they just moved there. Kisame mentally face-palmed. Couldn't she at least have come up with a better excuse than _that?_ But nonetheless he would soon enough be finding himself inside an empty home; containing a kitchen, bathroom, livingroom and two bedrooms.

"I understand it must be hard for such young couple to find a decent place to live" the elderly woman said, catching the blunette of guard. Couple? She must be—

"It's… pretty difficult indeed" now it was all clear; she was out of her mind. The elder woman smiled and excused herself to leave the two of them alone.

"What are you doing?" Kisame lowered his voice so only Kisha would be able to hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"You made it sound like we were an actual couple, which we aren't!" his eyes narrowed a little as she looked over her facial profile.

"I'm taking care of us. Couple or not, I want this place here and I'll give whatever to get a normal life" her optics met his. Determination was clear in her eyes. She was serious, but he wasn't clear with everything she said. She wasn't serious about the couple thing, but went with it? What a great joke, and apparently the old lady bought it, too. Glancing out the window he spaced out in his own thoughts, not hearing anything the two women talked about. _'Have you never thought about moving on with your life?' _Sighing, he ran a rough hand through his short, blue hair. It was no lie the adrenaline was still surging through his body. The place was quiet, only cars passed by on the street outside. He glanced to his companion; she seemed relaxed with this. He had a life, always had. The Akatsuki was his life; it was who he was.

What if she had a point in sticking around. He would stay there – _with_ her – to make sure she wouldn't try something that would lead to an escape that is. Any unplanned leave from the Akatsuki was reason for execution.

❝_... because then I may be sure not to get hurt_❞


	5. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o5

❝_...from time to time you tug at the strings of curiosity within me..._❞

Filled cupboards, clean towels hung from the hooks. Things slowly began to look like a home; or at least some of it. Working for the Akatsuki wasn't giving you the biggest pay-check, but you learned to live with it. Wrapping a towel around her still soaked, red hair, Kisha dressed herself in a comfortable loose jeans and a pull-over-shirt. The radio played some odd beat. People in Suna had a strange taste in music, she admitted to herself. Making her way through the living-room, she passed her house-mate. She doubted he even noticed her presence when she passed him.

"What's the smell?" the blunette who occupied the couch questioned.

"Euh… honey I guess, if you mean my body lotion?" Kisha questioned in return, quite surprised by his sudden interaction.

"If that is what you call it, then yes," his deep voice buzzed in the back of his throat. Pitch black eyes were all settled upon the red head for a few fleeting seconds before the cell-phone in his hands stole his attention once more.

"What are you doing?" the rednette bluntly asked. She knew he hated to be asked personal things, but he could impossibly be texting some chick already. Or could he? She couldn't actually be sure. Men like Kisame had their ways around.

"Why'd ya ask?" the tone he went by was anything but inviting. With a roll of her eyes, Kisha turned her attention to the fridge, opening it to get herself some of the grapes she bought hours earlier. Popping one into her mouth she leaned at the window shrill, watching the blunette. This wouldn't last very long. She knew it. She had such a horrible feeling they would have to be on the move soon again. Neither was familiar with Suna in any way, and obviously enough, Pein hadn't made the contact. She was right after all. The cops must've got him. A small bubbly feeling built in the pit of her stomach. Somewhere deep inside her she hoped it was true, while the other part of her hoped not. After all, the Akatsuki was her income source that she couldn't afford to lose; at least not right now. What did she have to lose that she hadn't already lost? Rumours spread like wild-fire in Iwa, and everyone knew she had joined forces with the mafia. There was no point in returning there.

Exhaling, she pulled the towel off of her head, allowing her dark red hair to slam against her back. Rubbing the white towel against the tips, she heard a snicker.

"What?" she quizzed, not bothered to spare the man a glance.

"None of your business," Kisame merely stated, pushing himself to his two feet and stretched his arms above his head. Dark eyes darted over the younger female's figure as she dried her hair. The pink colour of her bangs slowly fading. He thought the colour was real, but on the other hand, he never paid much attention to how she looked or dressed, so why would he now?

The cell-phone in his hand stole his attention again, before he slammed it shut in anger.

"Damn it!" he cursed and chucked the device on the table. A groan of annoyance and anger left him. Stretching herself a little, Kisha cautiously watched him. Although she had never seen him angry, she certainly did not doubt he had a short fuse and could be very dangerous to be around if he went berserk. Even with her old, experienced skills in self-defence would be enough to hold him. The urge to utter her thought about Pein was bitten back upon seeing the tall man's frustration.

At some point, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even though she knew very little about him, all he had was the Akatsuki – so much she understood. It kind of was his family, and it had been spread to all winds.

"I'm sure things will be better," placing a reassuring hand on his board shoulder, she sent a small smile up at him. Kisha mentally scolded herself. She hated to act fake; she despised it. But she wasn't in the mood for a bigger fight with him right now - especially not if he was already in a bad mood. She didn't want to have anything more to do with the mafia.

"Take a shower, I'll make some dinner in the meantime," her tone was suggesting him to. She was telling him to. A shower could get almost everyone to calm down; maybe it worked for him, too.

"Don't tell me what to do lassie!" Kisame snapped, scowling down at the slender, young woman before him. Brown and black eyes locked for a minute. Both showing how determined they were to get it their way.

"Tch! Whatever," A victorious smirk spread on the young Akatsuki member's lips. Shifting her position a little she placed her hands on her hips. A hard nod of her head showed her satisfaction when he finally turned to leave for the bathroom. She didn't like when he acted like he was 'in charge of her'. Although the red-head was younger than him, it didn't give him the right to bully around with her. Maybe it wasn't his intentions, maybe it was just the way he was. She didn't give a rat's ass for whatever the reason was. He should just be happy that she let him stay with her. The apartment was after all hers.

❝_...but I am afraid to get too close to you..._❞


	6. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o6

❝_We all have our little ways_❞

Sand and dust flies around as spinning wheels, rips the desert's surface. Loud pumping music and engines loudness made it almost impossible for anyone to hear a thing. Everyone who was there wanted to show off. Forest coloured optics scanned the area, looking for some good competition. She hadn't been able to relax for a long while now. She snorted some when she looked over the men. They were crowding around something; it made her roll her eyes. Not that she needed their attention nor their interest in her skills on the road, but their wild behaviour on the race court was so very alike in Amega and Iwa.

Shaking her head she drove into position at the race court; she was up next and apparently against one of the good ones. A buy in on ten thousand ryo was definitely worth something.

"Don't believe we met! How're ya doing cutie?" the owner of the other car had his window rolled down, much to Kisha's annoyance. She didn't bother to respond or look at him – at least not fully. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye she cracked a faint smirk. The brunette in the other car wasn't that bad looking, but she wasn't after a lay tonight. The streets were her home-base for earning money and that was what she had come for in the first place.

"Ready! Set! GO!" both drivers wasn't going to waste time when they were allowed to let the wheels spin. The fifteen seconds the two hundred meters for goal, everything felt like empty space; in those very seconds she felt free. She didn't think about her family, her so-called partner, the Akatsuki, anything at all. She felt free to live.

"Holy shit man! I didn't expect someone like you to be this g-aah-!" forest coloured eyes were fixed on his figure once he stepped out of the vehicle. Shiny metal pointed at his nose.

"Don't you think you know me at all," Kisha's cold-dead voice rung in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. All he could do was nodding, drop the money and back away.

Annoyed exhale left the redhead once she entered the expected to be silent apartment. Kisame had gone out this evening for all she knew. She thought everything was quiet until she heard noises like whimpers and moans. Like a tug from a string, the redhead's expression showed nothing but sheer annoyance. Finding it rude to interrupt she shuts the door leading to the living room and turns on the laptop on the table.

[X]

A grunt left his strong throat when he was waking up. The chick he had gotten a lay with last night seemed to be long gone. Stretching, he tugged a new pair of boxers on along with his jeans before heading towards the kitchen, not bothering to put a shirt on. Upon opening the door leading to the living room, he found his room-mate bent over the desk with her laptop. Her arms folded under her head, sleeping. When did she turn back last night?

"Hey! Wake up!" he gave her shoulder a push to wake her up. Said ginger began to stir in her sleep and it didn't take her long to figure who had woke her up from her slumber. "Why do you sleep here?" he asked uninterested as he began brewing coffee for himself. Blinking her tired eyelids a couple of times, Kisha sat up straight with an annoyed expression glued on her face.

"It's difficult to sleep when someone's shaking the sheets next to your room," she replied and rubbed her one eye. Kisame shot her the glare that made the most people frightened, but somehow, it didn't make her flinch. Instead she proceeded to wake up like nothing had happened at all. The blue haired man rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"If you want to know it, missy, then I wasn't just screwing a random chick. She was actually from the race," a shark like grin appeared on his face.

"Are you following me?" Kisha raised her voice along.

"Don't give me that crap girlie! Can't have you running around," the bluenette snorted and poured some coffee in a mug before taking a long sip. That only made the younger female even angrier.

"WHAT! You think I can't handle my own shit? What the fucking hell are you taking me for? For your information I'm not a stupid kid! Bloody hell! Why do you even have to keep looking out for me? What does it take for you to get I am not running afuckingway! I have nowhere else to go!" Kisha yelled a top of her lungs. With her fist clenched tightly she slammed it down the dining table, causing the glasses there to jump and roll onto the floor before they smashed into pieces.

"You swear just as much as Hidan," Kisame chuckled, settling down on a chair. He wasn't moved by her harsh reaction. "If it's any use for you, I was at the race-court to gather information on our partners," he continued. A deep frown appeared on the greenish eyed woman.

"Sure you were," she snorted and went back to her laptop, trying her hardest to ignore his presence in the room. The more he talked to her, the more he annoyed her and the angrier she became with living under the same roof as him. Touching the touchpad she noticed a small envelopein upper left corner of the screen, signalling she had mail. With a smirk flicked crossed her lips she clicked on it.

❝_... just don't forget who you are_❞


	7. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o7

The OCs Kisha & Kenai truly belongs to me! Thank you in regards

* * *

❝_... it will feel like a knife…_ ❞

Home is a place they say. Apparently they aren't aware that it certainly also is a feeling; a feeling that gives warmth and comfort.

"How are things going at home?" Kisha's voice dried out. She couldn't say she hadn't missed him, and she couldn't say that being around him right now didn't make her happy. Right now she was happier than she had been for a long time. Amethyst irises were locked on the certain female who couldn't bring herself to pull out of his embrace.

"You're… suffocating me…" the taller male said, rubbing her back before she eventually let go. "We're holding up alright. Right now things are calmed down, but unfortunately that isn't everything," he began as they settled down around the table. Folding her hands on the table, Kisha waited patiently for him to go on – a small frown became visible on her features.

"Knowing that you are gone, Jiro's scum is terrorizing the streets way more. It's becoming more difficult to drive on the streets after sunset," he explained calmly. "But we are keeping it!" he quickly added once he saw the expression that lingered on his childhood friend's face. Muttering a quiet '_hm', _Kisha looked out the window absentminded. At least Kisame said he was going to town to look for supplies – she couldn't stand the thought of being around him all the time. He did nothing but bother her. In honesty, she felt like a bird in a cage.

"How's my brother doing?" she asked monotonic. Said violet haired male opened his mouth and closed it quickly again. How could he tell her? He missed her terribly every day, but he knew that telling her that, Kisha would feel awful and become really upset.

"The others wanted to come, but I told them that bringing them along wouldn-"

"Kenai… that was not what I asked. How's my brother doing?" Kisha's voice rose a bit, which she rarely did. He didn't have to ask her, he could see all too clear she was hurt inside. He swallowed a lump down his throat. He was glad she wasn't looking at him but the landscape outside, he could simply not bear to see the hurt look in her eyes.

"He's fine. He keeps himself busy with work and whatnot. Sometimes it amazes me how he manages to keep up with all his dancing while he works as much as he does," the man no older than her, said with a small laugh. A smile crossed her lips. It seemed like he hadn't changed much at all.

"I see. What about Emi?" she asked yet another question that had nothing to do with the reason why he was in Suna at all. However, Kenai wasn't stupid. He knew she was depressed and missed home; else she wouldn't be asking so much into 'small' things like those.

"Well, she's asking a lot about you and why you suddenly disappeared. She's… getting older I suppose you can call it," it was rather obvious he didn't know how to tell her she missed her 'big sister' at home.

"I guess…" Kisha trailed off. Tearing her gaze away from the window she looked him in the eye, forcing a smile onto her lips. A smile he had seen so many times before when she didn't want him to worry.

"I'm getting used to it here. Suna isn't so bad when it comes to it," the owner of forest coloured orbs broke the silence in between them. "People here are nicer than in Amega, but it'll never replace Iwa, ever. But it's nice to be out of the Akatsuki even if it's only on short terms. I don't miss it though, I guess it's more or less become a daily life being rumoured and such," she continued.

"And your 'house-mate'?" Kenai questioned; earning himself a groan when the female stood up to pour herself a glass of water.

"I'll live. He's still determined Pein escaped the cops and is hiding somewhere out there, waiting to make his move," the explanation wouldn't even tell lies. It was a blunt fact that Kisame had more or less let it become his 'mission' to bring the Akatsuki back. Nodding his head, Kenai exhaled softly.

"Just want to let you know, if there is anything up, don't hesitate to call. We are just waiting for you to tell us what to do… somehow… we are also a part of this," the violetnette stated. Muttering an apology, Kisha didn't know what else she could do. She wasn't fond of the idea to be an Akatsuki in the first place, but dragging people into it was even worse. Having a long drive home, they said goodbye, agreeing to keep in touch if anything came up.

[X]

"I'm back!" Kisame's voice echoed in the apartment when he shut the front door and locked it, placing his pistols on the table there. "Jesus, don't tell me you forgot to le-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as soon as he stepped into the living room and find his temporary partner on the couch with her face buried in her arms; shoulders shaking lightly. "C'mon now what's the commotion!" as he approached her slight shaking form, small, odd sounds echoed in his head. "Look at me for Christ sake!" he grew annoyed when she didn't respond.

"Let fucking go of me and leave me alone!" barked the redhead as her head shot up it caught him of guard. Her eyes red and swollen and tears constantly kept coming from her. "NOW!" she screeched, fighting to tear herself out of his grip when he lifted her up by her shoulders to have a better look at her. He hadn't expected to see her like this.

"What the hell is wrong?" his brow furrowed some, not releasing the grip he had on her shoulders. Knowing her temper was one thing, but seeing her show emotions was definitely something else than what he was used to. Somehow, it all confirmed him in one thing; she was still just a girl.

❝_...when you remember you can't go back_❞


	8. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o8

❝_I don't always know what to do with myself... _❞

"I said, LET ME GO!" Kisha screamed with all her lungs power. "Leave me alone!" she wrestled to get out of his grip. Kisame's dark eyes were fixed on her small form, narrowed into a frown. He hadn't seen her hysterical since the day he brought her to the HQ. Releasing her shoulders he watched her sink into the couch, her knees bent and her arms wrapped tightly around her body. If she was in pain she would certainly not have acted that way, so what the hell was her problem?

Her sobs haunted his ears when he left to his bedroom to change his shirt. Of all places, Suna was indeed one of the warmest. He groaned and rubbed his hands through this thick blue hair. Suddenly flashes appeared in his mind. Memories of _her. _A frown took over the facial expression on the said bluenette. A memory he most of all just wanted to forget.

Tugging a clean shirt over his head he headed for the kitchen to get himself a drink, ignoring his house-mate's form on the couch. However, from time to time he found himself eyeing her fragile form on the couch. For some reason, it gave him odd feelings to see her like that yet he didn't know what had gotten to her all of a sudden. She always acted tough and strong, but now... That was the reason why he wasn't fond of girls in the Akatsuki. Taking a long sip from the beer in his hand he exhaled loudly before walking over.

"Alright! Tell me what the hell is wrong before I'm gonna force it outta ya!" Kisame demanded. Raising her head, Kisha glared heatedly at him before she tore her eyes off him and turned her head to the side. Another frown appeared on the strong male's face. Her pink dyed bangs stuck to her wet cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Judging from her appearance he guessed it was something big, but he couldn't be sure. Moving things aside, he sat on the coffee table in front of her, his arms barricading his heart as he observed her.

"You don't get it," the rednette's voice whispered softly. It was quivering. He cranked an eyebrow upwards, but waited to ask to see if she was going to say more. What did he get? She couldn't blame him for not knowing if she wasn't going to tell him something. Sometimes she just knew how to annoy the hell out of him – massively.

"What don't I get?" he hadn't meant to ask, but since she refused to speak more he decided to break the silence.

"Everything," Kisha hissed and dug her fingernails into the fabric of her jeans. Uttering a _'hm'_, Kisame leaned back a bit and closed his eyes, waiting for her to tell him something.

"You don't get anything," she began. "You don't understand anything of how I feel at all!" Kisha's voice rose along with the bluenette male's gaze. His small dark eyes narrowed on her.

"Look, if ya gonna scold me, save it! I don't intend to keep up with ya," her arrogant and sarcastic nature was getting the best of him. He pushed himself off the small table.

"Scold you? Blame you? I have EVERY reason to blame you and all YOUR likes!" Kisha barked, flying to her feet with her fists clenched. "I didn't ask to be like this! I never asked to become something... something like YOU! I hate this! I hate the Akatsuki! I have not being able to return home!" her tone rose in step with her heartbeat. The tall muscular man stopped his tracks and turned his front towards her. "Because of you and your kind I'm stuck here! Why don't you just fucking kill me this instant instead of killing me so slowly like you are now!" he was sure she was gone mad now. Asking for something like that was just asking for trouble. His eye scanned her facial profile. He was taking somewhat back by the furious expression her gaze held. He had seen her angry but never like this.

"Whoa little lady! First of all, I brought you there because I was told to. Secondly, I haven't killed you because I haven't been told to," he resorted, earning a snicker from the younger woman.

"Haven't been told to? When the fuck did you start giving shit for that? If you don't like me and my opinion, you're more than free to fucking leave!" her breathing gradually became shallower the more she yelled. Kisame on the other hand just stood there; watching her. Her expression was the same as _hers_ back then. The odd, stingy feeling returned to the bluenette's stomach.

"I still put up with you," Kisame said in a mumbling tone before he turned to kitchen. His beer was still where he had left it a few minutes ago. He heard footsteps and then a door shut. He sighed out. He and his kind, huh? Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't honestly thinking it was a child's play to be in the Akatsuki, did she? Then she was horribly mistaken. The whole thing was giving him a headache.

❝_...so please don't judge me…_ ❞


	9. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】۵ o9

A new OC appears in this and belongs to a precious friend of mine on Quizilla, xSalvatoreXPrincessx .

* * *

_❝I wish I could express my happiness and share it with you…_❞

The tension between the bluenette and the red haired female had grown unusually over the days. From day to day she hardly spoke a word unless he directly talked to her. Kisame couldn't say he minded; he didn't care much if she wanted to talk or not. He always thought she talked too much.

"Well have guests in a few days," he had announced yet he hadn't told her who would come into her home. Not caring for much anymore she merely shrugged and left his company. Often, she would be found on the sandy streets in the outskirts on the race court.

Her legs were swung over the arm of the couch, her arms behind her head and eye closed. She had spent the most of the day cleaning the apartment. Kisha wasn't the one with cleaning flip, but once in a while it was nice when it got cleaned up. Where Kisame had gone to was beyond her imagination. She didn't miss him around. She enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

That was until she heard footsteps and voices in the hallway, and the front door open. At first she only heard her house-mate, but then other voices she was sure she knew from somewhere also spoke up. She was very sure she had heard the female's voice before, but where?

"Kisha!" said redhead's eyes banged open upon hearing her name be spoken. Throwing her head towards the entrance, her gaze came to meet the owner of a pair of blue spheres and pitch black hair. At first she didn't recognize her.

"Miyazaki?" Kisha questioned, receiving a huge smile as she pushed her legs over the edge and placed them on the floor.

"I believe I already told you it's Asura!" there were hints of sarcasm in the female's voice. Before Kisha was able to form some sort of reply, she was interrupted by another voice she clearly knew.

"You're looking great as ever, Kisha-chan. I must admit you do better than expected" a calm and smooth voice spoke as its' owner came into view. A small yet visible smile appeared on the redhead's lips before she uttered a quiet 'thank you'. It wouldn't be long before Kisame dragged the other man into the kitchen to get them a drink.

[X]

"So you've finally made it official?" Kisha questioned out as she put down two cups of hot tea on the coffee table in front of them. Instead of disturbing the boys in the kitchen, Asura suggested they could stay in the living room. That was after she had had a small tour in the small, yet spacey apartment.

"More or less, but you know… Leader doesn't know anything yet. How'd you know anyway?" the blacknette asked, sending the slight older Akatsuki member a questioning look. Blowing on her hot tea, Kisha shrugged her shoulders in an indifferent matter.

"For a period, my older brother used to hide his relationships and keep them secret," the redhead said and wriggled her brows. "That and you always kind of hinted it because you used to change subject if you guys were questioned about it. Was that enough answer?" Kisha continued and looked over. Icy blue eyes lowered to the table as she picked up her cup.

"You're stating the obvious. We weren't together before-"

"Liar, don't deny it. Don't get me wrong, but if you weren't, why else would you be here with Itachi now?" Kisha raised an eyebrow. A sigh escaped the black haired female's throat.

"Is that why you and Kisame is living together then?" Asura threw back. That questioned took Kisha aback.

"Excuse me? He's the one living with _me_. And not the other way around," the rednette's retort made Asura roll her eyes.

"Seriously, you need to get over yourself already! Why do you have him living with you if you despite him that much?"

"I pity him," short replies; that was indeed what Asura remembered Kisha for. It was rather difficult to get her to speak more than a few sentences. Pursing her lips, Asura exhaled. She hated when that happened. Why was it so difficult for her to be friendly as in having a proper conversation? The blacknette understood nothing, but the redhead's stubbornness was frustrating her.

[X]

Trying to keep the conversation going, Asura was suddenly interrupted when Itachi stepped into the living room.

"There's a sandstorm coming this way," he began, making the two girls look at him. "It seems that we won't be able to leave right away. Can we count on your hospitality, Kisha-chan?" said female's eyes darted to her house-mate who stood in the doorframe looking out the window. Following his glance was more than enough to convince her. Sandstorms weren't rare in Suna, but they were sure a bother when they were there. It would clear suicide to go out while there was a sandstorm raging outside.

"Sure, you can have Kisame's bedroom. He hardly ever uses it anyway," Kisha shrugged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm more home than you are!" the bluenette barked back.

❝_…but I'm afraid you won't understand me…_❞


	10. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ【к ι s α м ε】 1o pt1

The OC Asura Miyazaki belongs to a precious friend of mine on Quizilla, xSalvatoreXPrincessx. This chapter part will only be dealing with Asura and Itachi.

* * *

❝…_you don't know people from mere facts…_❞

Icy blue hues sparked with frustration once the two raven haired Akatsuki members were left alone in the room that used to belong to Kisame. Chucking her cardigan off of her shoulder she tossed it on the floor with a deep exhale. Onyx optics watched her reaction. He kind of predicted this would happen; he didn't blame her, but he certainly did not blame Kisha either.

"Don't be mad at Kisha," Itachi's calm voice didn't even calm Asura down.

"I don't even know why I still try! What the freaking hell is her problem anyway! I'm always nice to her! She doesn't have to bite me like a bitch!" Asura snapped frustrated. "What the hell am I doing wrong?" the blacknette groaned out and plopped herself onto the bed with her arms crossed over her heart.

"You're not doing anything wrong," the Uchiha stated and sat down next to her. His arm rested loosely her shoulders.

"Then what the hell is her problem?" Asura's blue eyes gazed into his pitch black ones. Somehow, the gentle look in his eyes always seemed to calm her feisty temper. With the raven haired male around, she would always feel safe and comfortable. Maybe that was the reason why they had been secretly dating for almost 2 years now. The Akatsuki had become her new family and home; the home she could always return to.

"Kisha-chan didn't join the Akatsuki because she wanted to," Itachi began; his thumbs caringly brushed small circles on her upper arm.

"Then why is she even there then?" Asura snapped. She didn't mean to snap. She never snapped at him, nor did she mean it, but she was hurt by the way the redhead acted towards her and everyone else in the 'family'.

"She was brought when the commotion in Iwa was still at its' top. Leader wanted her in to keep the Underground from moving too much. He became uncertain if they still had agreement, so he had Kisame to bring her to the headquarters. However, she denied everything Leader stated from her files. She even threatened to kill Leader if he kept her against her will, Kisame too," the calm Uchiha explained to his angered girlfriend. As he talked, he felt her loosen up in his arms and relax more.

"As the time went by, Kisha threw the lethal joke of joining, on the condition the Akatsuki kept its nose out of her business in Iwa. Apart from that she was assigned more special missions than the rest of us. You see, Kisha never accepted the offer of gun-training like you did,"

Asura's head jolted up in disbelief. Guns had always had her attention and fascinated her. But when she came to think of it, she had never once seen the redhead hold a gun. She cast her eyes to the nightstand where she had put her two hand guns; her Berettas were her absolutely everything. She always carried at least one of them. The blacknette frowned.

"What kind of missions?" she asked, trying to force herself to want to know. Lately she found herself have a hard time being interested in the Iwan rebel.

"To maintain the alliance with Iwa's underground, but is told to keep the peace in the city. She does not know the real reasons. She does not have to either. It'll be best for everyone if she doesn't know-"

"Wait, are you saying she's serving a complete lie?" Asura questioned, moving away from him enough to look him in the eye while asking.

"Not entirely. She knows the basics and no more. She doesn't want to be involved in something that doesn't have her interest. Personally, I don't blame her for hating us. She was forced into something she was trying to break away from and is hurting her close ones by staying away from Iwa," Itachi explained further. Asura sunk onto the bed with her hands folded in her lap - a sudden feeling of guilty built up in the pit of her stomach.

"But…no… I mean… she's not running away, right? I mean she's still a part of our family? But if she hates people… us that much, then why would she even have someone as Kisame living under her roof?" that question had bugged her since they arrived at Suna. A small smirk crossed the raven haired man's lips.

"Who knows… I just know the basics. Don't sweat it, he'll be okay. It would take an army to bring him down," he assured her. After all, Kisame had been Itachi's partner for years and the two of them knew each other inside out. Locking his gaze onto her, Itachi cupped her face to bring it to his own before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine both of them," he chuckled when he felt her lips pucker back against his.

❝..._it'll take years to get to understand them …_❞


	11. ᑭʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ fᴏʀ ᒪᴏᴠᴇ ۵【к ι s α м ε】1o pt2

❝..._I'm anxious every time you're too close to me…_❞

Neither of them had spoken a word since the dinner. Asura and Itachi had gone to bed, which seemed like a bright idea to Kisha. Stripping off her clothes she tugged her oversize t-shirt over her head. Sitting on the edge of the bed she guided her brush through her thick, red hair. Just when her back was about to hit the mattress, she heard a door open and shut again shortly after; causing her to snap right back up again.

"What are you doing in my room?" forest coloured optics narrowed as a certain bluenette made appearance in her bedroom.

"You practically kicked me out of my own room, and I don't have intentions of sleeping on the couch," his answer was quite blunt. With a snort and short shrug of her shoulders, Kisha lay down on her side so her back was facing him before mumbling something about she didn't care. She felt the other part of the bed shift as he sunk onto it.

Wrapping the sheets tighter around her body she made a small flinch; she felt cold. Her entire body felt like a huge ice-cube.

"Why didn't ya go home?" Kisame broke the silence as he made himself comfortable on his one side, his back to her. The question gave an uncomfortable taste in the rednette's mouth and her stomach flip. Pulling the covers over her neck she slowly turned over on her back. Glancing at the ceiling she tried to find an answer.

"When you grow up in Iwa's districts like I did, you do know a rumour spreads faster than within a blink of an eye. The police will be all over me if they see me there… they'd question me for the Akatsuki's whereabouts," she responded in slow manner.

"What difference would that even make to you? You hate the whole thing," dark eyes looked at the female over his board shoulder. He wasn't expecting her to explain herself. Honestly he wasn't expecting anything. The need of light in the room made it harder for him to read her facial expression, so he could only guess what it'd be like.

"I don't need to give you a reason to kill me," Kisame exhaled deeply from hearing that comment. She still went on about that? "Another thing though, I'm not informer," Kisha added. Until now she had claimed to have every reason to bust the entire thing and now she more or less said she had no intentions of doing so. He couldn't wrap his mind around her way of thinking. He decided he would stop trying already seeing all he gained from it was headaches. The conversation died out once again. Letting his eyelids slip closed he prepared to drift off. He cracked one eye open when he heard the young woman next to him stir and make some noise.

Turning over on his back he took a glance at her. She had turned over on her side again so her back was facing him, her body tightly wrapped into the covers. Was she freezing or was it just something he imagined? Kisame had a good intuition.

"How can you be cold in this heat?" he asked bluntly. However, he was not going to get an answer from her as she continued to curl herself into a ball. "The least you can do is answering," he said. Watching her for a little he turned over to pull his strong arm over her waist and drag her small body against his with ease.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kisha tried to keep her voice low considering there were other people sleeping in the next room.

"I'm doing you a favour so be quiet," he murmured and closed his eyes. Wriggling and pushing, Kisha tried to get out of his strong grip but all attempts in vain. Breathing hard through her nose, Kisha tried her best not to throw a tantrum that would wake up the entire place. She didn't ask for any favours! She felt awkward, no nervous like this. It wasn't him to do something so abruptly. She could not hide the face she felt uncomfortable in his hold.

"Give it a rest… I'm not going to hurt you," he growled sleepily. As much as the red haired woman wanted to, she found it difficult to relax. She wasn't comfortable with having him _this_ close to her. He knew how much she hated him. While sleeping she was an easy target if he suddenly caught the idea of executing her or something.

She lay just there, listening to the silence and his deep breathing behind her. Adjusting a little she tried to move his arm off of her, but still no use. The more she struggled, the more tired she became and more strength left her body. Straightening herself in most possible way she couldn't help but notice the warmth he gave away.

❝..._I must tell myself you won't hurt me …_❞


End file.
